The Chameleon finds a friend
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: The Chameleon may seem like he's evil, but really he's just lonely. One day Dudley decides to be the Chameleon's friend. Read as their friendship grows overtime. Anything you see bolded in this story's an author's note.
1. Dudley gives a chance

**In this story I made a reference to one of the T.U.F.F. Puppy episodes. I don't remember the name of the episode but it's the one where Dudley and Kitty have to keep the Chameleon safe from Snaptrap and while on a train ride Dudley gets accidentally handcuffed to the Chameleon. **

One day in T.U.F.F. HQ Kitty is trying her best to work but Dudley keeps on making obnoxious noises and fooling around. Classic Dudley, all play but no work.

Kitty sighs and says "Dudley I'm trying to work. Please STOP MESSING AROUND!"

Dudley sighs and says "KITTY YOU'RE SUCH A BUZZKILL!"

Kitty says "No I'm not. I'm responsible. Maybe you should try it some time."

Dudley and Kitty start growling at each other and start fighting with each other until the chief shows up on the monitor.

The chief says "T.U.F.F. Agents, we're receiving Intel that the Chameleon is robbing the hardware store."

Dudley says "We're on it chief! The Chameleon won't get away!"

Kitty and Dudley go to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and head out to the hardware store.

When they arrive the Chameleon's in the robot parts section laughing evilly.

Dudley asks confused "Okay, Kitty do you find it weird that there's a robot section at a hardware store!?"

Kitty says "Not really," she holds out her blaster and yells "FREEZE, CHAMELEON!"

The Chameleon uses his transformation suit and transforms into a block of ice.

Dudley asks "Why would you do that!?"

The Chameleon says "Well Kitty said to freeze and blocks of ice are things that are frozen," he then chuckles and says "It's clever." **"It's clever." That's the Chameleon's catchphrase which he always uses after making a joke. **

Dudley asks himself "Seriously why would there be a robot section at a hardware store!?" he then yells "IT JUST DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

The Chameleon says "Yes it may be inconvenient to some, but to others it's helpful."

Kitty asks "How would it be helpful?"

The Chameleon turns back into himself and says "It may help lonely people find the parts they need in order to build themselves a friend!"

Kitty handcuffs the Chameleon and says "Well, you'll have plenty of time for building your new friend in prison, Chameleon."

The Chameleon all of a sudden bursts into tears.

Dudley asks "Dude, why are you crying?"

The Chameleon says "I NEVER MEAN TO DO THE THINGS I DO! I'M NOT REALLY EVIL! I'M JUST VERY LONELY! PLEASE GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!" **This is my own opinion of the Chameleon. I honestly don't think he's evil, just real lonely, and sometimes when I watch the show when the Chameleon's in an episode I feel sorry for the poor guy.**

Kitty says "I'm not buying it, Chameleon. We're locking you up and that's that."

Kitty drags the Chameleon back to the T.U.F.F. Mobile and Dudley looks back at the poor Chameleon and thinks to himself "Maybe the Chameleon's right and he's not evil, just very lonely. I should try to be his friend. Maybe then he'll give up his evil ways." Dudley smiles at the Chameleon who smiles back at him.

The Chameleon thinks to himself "Agent Puppy's so kind and thoughtful. Maybe he's willing to be my friend! After all that one time when we on a train ride handcuffed together we seemed to get along." **There's the reference to the episode.**

Later when Kitty and Dudley arrive back at T.U.F.F. Kitty throws the Chameleon into a jail cell.

The Chameleon's crying and screaming.

Kitty groans and says "Give it a rest Chameleon!" she then walks away to her desk to do some more work.

Dudley watches her leave and as soon as she's gone goes over to the jail cell.

The Chameleon asks sadly "What do you want, Agent Puppy?"

Dudley is able to reach his paw inside the cell door and when it's inside he touches the Chameleon's shoulder and says sincerely "I want to be your friend." **Dudley may be a total buffoon at times, but he's so sweet and kind to others.**

The Chameleon stops crying and asks hopefully "You do?"

Dudley nods and says "I don't really think you're all that bad. Like you said at the hardware store, you're not evil, you're just lonely."

Dudley unlocks the cell door and lets the Chameleon out.

The Chameleon hugs Dudley and says happily "OH THANK YOU, AGENT PUPPY! NOW THANKS TO YOU I FINALLY HAVE A FRIEND! THIS IS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" **The Chameleon finally has a friend YAY!**

Kitty goes back over to the cell and sees the Chameleon's been let out.

Kitty asks "DUDLEY WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Dudley says "Kitty I'm not going to let you arrest my friend!"

Kitty asks "Friend? You've got to be joking, Dudley."

Dudley says "No I'm not! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to have some fun with my new friend!"

Dudley and the Chameleon run out of T.U.F.F. HQ and the Chameleon's cheering.

Just after they get out Keswick walks up to Kitty and says "Hello Agent K-K-K-K- Katswell." **This is what happens normally when Keswick talks, he doesn't say things perfectly, he always stutters.**

Kitty says "Oh, hey Keswick," she asks Keswick "Do you think the Chameleon's evil or is he just lonely?"

Keswick says "May- may- may- maybe he's both. He could b-b-b-b- be evil because he's lonely."

Kitty says "Well Dudley's convinced the Chameleon's not evil."

Keswick says "Well Agent pu-pu-pu-pu Puppy's not the brightest person on the planet."

Kitty says "Yeah," she then looks a picture of Dudley, smiles and says "But he sure is one of the sweetest. I'm lucky to have him as a partner."

**So now that the Chameleon has a friend hopefully he won't be robbing stores or do anything evil again. Stay tuned to see how the friendship between the Chameleon and Dudley builds up overtime.**


	2. The Chameleon has changed

**In this chapter the Chameleon does lots of nice things for Dudley like visit him at work, make him friendship bracelets, and maybe even helps him capture some bad guys, even though the Chameleon's not a T.U.F.F. Agent.**

One day while at work Dudley is trying to clean off his desk when the Chameleon enters.

The Chameleon says "Hi, Dudley! I have a surprise for you!"

Kitty starts to freak out a little because she still doesn't trust that the Chameleon's good.

She goes up to Dudley and says "Wait! It might be a trap."

Dudley says "Kitty, the Chameleon's changed. He's a good citizen now."

The Chameleon says sadly "Oh, I see. Agent Katswell still doesn't trust me."

Kitty says "No I don't. I never have and I never will."

The Chameleon starts crying and says "EVERYBODY HATES ME!"

Dudley goes up to the Chameleon and says "Not everyone. I don't hate you. You're a good person and a good friend."

The Chameleon hugs Dudley and says "Thanks, Agent Puppy. You're so kind."

Kitty mutters "Yeah even to people who don't deserve it."

Dudley yells "BACK OFF KITTY!"

The Chameleon looks down and says sadly "I understand if people don't trust me because of all the things I did before."

Dudley hugs the Chameleon and says "Those people just need to see the new you, and then they'll regret ever treating you the way they did."

The Chameleon says "You're so nice, Dudley. I couldn't have asked for a better friend."

Dudley says "Me either."

Kitty asks "Well what about me, Dudley?"

Dudley is still mad at Kitty and he says "Yeah right," he then turned to the Chameleon and asked "What's your surprise for me, buddy?"

The Chameleon says "Close your eyes and hold out your wrist."

Dudley does as the Chameleon asks and he says "Okay, now SHOW ME MY SURPRISE!"

The Chameleon puts a bracelet on Dudley and says "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Dudley opens his eyes and gasps in shock.

The Chameleon says "It's a friendship bracelet! I made it myself."

Dudley says "Wow! Thanks, Chameleon! This is such a great gift!"

The Chameleon blushes and says "Oh it was nothing."

Just then the monitor beeps a red alert signal and the chief pops up.

He says "Agent, we're receiving Intel that Snaptrap's planning to break into a kids birthday party and steal all the presents and party favors!"

Kitty says "Dudley and I are on it, chief!"

The Chameleon asks "May I come, too?"

Kitty yells "NO YOU CAN'T!"

Dudley yells at her "YES HE CAN! KITTY YOU NEED TO FACE IT THE CHAMELEON'S CHANGED!"

Kitty says "Fine then, Dudley. If you really believe he's changed, then let him come along with us and help us catch Snaptrap."

The Chameleon cheers and says "ALRIGHT! Agent Puppy, you and I can sit together in the back of the car and talk about plans to hang out this weekend."

Dudley says "Sure, sounds good."

When Dudley, Kitty, and the Chameleon arrive at the party Snaptrap's already there stealing the party favors which makes the kids cry.

Kitty holds out her blaster and says "Freeze, Snaptrap!"

Snaptrap looks at Kitty, Dudley and the Chameleon with a confused look on his face.

Snaptrap asks "Why is the Chameleon with you? Isn't he evil?"

Dudley says defending the Chameleon "NO HE'S MY FRIEND SO BACK OFF!"

Snaptrap scoffs and says "Yeah right. He's not you're friend. He's probably just using you so he can take down T.U.F.F."

Dudley goes ballistic and starts beating up Snaptrap while growling and barking ferociously.

The Chameleon cheers him on and says "WAY TO GO, DUDLEY!"

Dudley handcuffs Snaptrap and says "Nobody messes with my new friend!"

The Chameleon takes the stuff that Snaptrap stole and gives it back to the children.

He pats each child on the head and says "There, there, kiddos. No reason to cry. Everything's back to normal. The bad rat won't take your things again," he then uses his transformation suit to transform into a train and says "FREE TRAIN RIDES!"

Dudley, having the mind of a puppy, screams with excitement and goes to join the kids."

The Chameleon says "Front seat is for the birthday child. My best friend, Dudley will be the train conductor."

The kids cheer and Dudley laughs as he goes to the conductor's seat in the front of the train.

Kitty thinks to herself "Maybe the Chameleon's actually changed and is a good now. I know I'll go apologize to him and Dudley for being such a stick in the mud," she then goes up to the kids and clears her throat. She asks sheepishly "May I please talk with train and conductor alone, kids?"

The kids all get out of the train which transforms back into the Chameleon.

Dudley asks still a little angry "What do you want now, Kitty?"

Kitty sighs with regret and says "To apologize for the way I acted."

Dudley and the Chameleon are both confused and go "Huh?"

Kitty scratches her head sheepishly and says "Yeah. I know I haven't been all that nice to the Chameleon since he changed and that's because I didn't believe that he changed, but now I see that he has. So, Chameleon I'm sorry for not trusting you and hurting your feelings. Dudley I'm sorry I didn't believe you and that I didn't trust you, either," she then asks "Are we okay now?"

The Chameleon starts crying again, but this time it's tears of joy

He hugs Kitty and says "TAHNKS SO MUCH, AGENT KATSWELL! THIS MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! NOW I HAVE TWO BEST FRIENDS!"

Dudley says "I'm glad you finally saw it my way, Kitty. This means a lot to me as well."

Kitty says "I'm glad we're all friends."

**So Kitty finally sees that the Chameleon's really changed and she has apologized to him and Dudley and now everything's back to normal. How will things go in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out.**


	3. The Chameleon works for TUFF

**In chapter 3 the chief hears about how the Chameleon helped Agent Puppy and Agent Katswell. Dudley asks the chief if the Chameleon can work for T.U.F.F. The chief says yes and the Chameleon works side by side with Dudley and Kitty.**

The next day at T.U.F.F. Dudley is in the chiefs' office telling the chief about what the Chameleon did to help out during the mission.

Dudley says "Kitty let the Chameleon come along because he's my friend now, but Kitty still thought he was evil which I knew he wasn't. Kitty said if I really believed that the Chameleon's changed he could go along with us. When we got to the house, Snaptrap was already there robbing the poor children. Snaptrap was confused when he saw the Chameleon with Kitty and I and asked why he was there and asked if he was evil. I got mad at him for this, so I beat him up and handcuffed him. The Chameleon gave the kids back all the things that Snaptrap stole and then turned himself into a train and let the kids ride on him with me as the conductor."

Chief says "Wow! The Chameleon's on our side now! You becoming his friend really changed him!"

Dudley asks hopefully "Can he work here now that he's a good guy?"

Chief says "Sure. He can be your partner."

Dudley says excitedly "AWESOME! THANKS SO MUCH, CHIEF!"

Just then the Chameleon walks into the chiefs' office.

He says "Hello, Dudley. I came here looking for you and Agent Katswell told me you were in here."

Dudley says "Hey, Chameleon, I just told the chief about how you helped Kitty and I out yesterday, and the chief said you could work here as my partner!"

The Chameleon asks with excitement "WOW, REALLY!?"

The chief says "Yep, you'll be an excellent addition to the team, Chameleon. Especially since you know your way around the criminal mind."

All of a sudden a red alert comes up on the screen.

The chief says "Looks like you two have your first mission together as partners. It seems that Birdbrain's robbing the bank."

Dudely says "We're on it chief!"

At the bank Birdbrain's standing in front of the counter laughing evilly.

He says to the lady behind the counter "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY, NOW!"

One of his henchmen who's an owl asks "Who?"

Birdbrain yells annoyed "THE BANK TELLER!"

Another one of his henchmen who is a rabbit with sunglasses on asks "Where?"

Birdbrain says annoyed again "BEHIND THE COUNTER!" he then says to himself "With the money I steal I'm going to by some smarter henchmen."

Another one of Birdbrains' sidekicks, Zippy says to him "I agree with you on getting someone to replace the owl, but not the rabbit."

Birdbrain asks "And why do you say that, Zippy?"

Zippy says "Look at the rabbit, Boss. He's obviously blind."

Birdbrain says "All the more reason to get rid of him. Now back to business."

Just then Dudley and the Chameleon burst in the doors and Dudley says "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, BIRDBRAIN!"

Birdbrain says "Too late, Agent Puppy and Chameleon," he then gets confused just as Snaptrap did the day before. He says "Chameleon, well that can't be right. He's evil just like me!"

Dudley says "YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW!"

Birdbrain says "Well, it's the truth!"

Dudley starts beating up Birdbrain as the Chameleon goes up to the lady at the counter.

The Chameleon asks "You're not hurt are you, ma'am?"

The lady says "No I'm not hurt, sir. All the money's here as well."

The Chameleon says "I'd like to make a withdraw so that I can buy lunch for my partner in crime-fighting."

The lady asks "How much money would you like, sir?"

The Chameleon says "$25.00 should suffice."

The lady takes out $25.00 and hands it to the Chameleon.

She says "There you go, sir. Have a nice day."

The Chameleon says to the lady "Thank you, and I'm glad to see you're doing fine," he then goes up to Dudley and says "I have money for us to go to lunch after we drop off Birdbrain at prison."

Dudley says "Great, Chameleon. I'm hungry."

Just then Dudleys' watch beeps and Keswick comes up.

Keswick asks "Wha- wha- wha- wha- what's taking so long?"

Dudley says "The Chameleon and I caught Birdbrain and we're heading back right now."

Keswick says "Well hurry. It's almost time for everybody to go on their lun- lun- lun- lunch break."

Dudley says "We're on our way Keswick."

**So there's the Chameleon on his first day as a T.U.F.F. Agent. Things are going great between the Chameleon and Dudley. The next story I write about Dudley and the Chameleon may surprise some people.**


End file.
